chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX
Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX ��‍�� (often known as Jonathan D. Boleslaus, Jonathan D. Boleslaus IX, or by his initials as JDB) (b. January 23, 1950) is a Chawosaurian politician who served as the 10th Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria from January 1, 2010, to December 31, 2019, for one term. Boleslaus is the first ethnically Jewish person to occupy the Premier's office despite not religious Jewish as he was until his later teens, the first Wiccan in Chawosaurian History to occupy the Premier's office, and the first of Romanian blood since Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII to become Prime Minister. Boleslaus was the last Prime Minister appointed and served under Timothy Max Roosevelt, and the most recent Communist Prime Minister. Boleslaus is the first Prime Minister whose place of birth is New York City. Boleslaus is the first Prime Minister since Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII whose predecessor was born on the same month and year but the first Prime Minister in Chawosaurian History whose successor was born on the same month and year, and the first Prime Minister since Jonathan Davgon Bismarck X to succeed a Prime Minister born in the same nation. Boleslaus is the first of his family to serve as Prime Minister and the first since Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII to serve more than one Supreme Leader. Boleslaus served under nine Prime Ministers and that line of succession crisis within the monarchy made Boleslaus' job harder, that has never happened to a Prime Minister before, and it was so unprecedented in Chawosaurian History. During the Chawosaurian Revolution, he struggled to maintain social order and struggled to retain law and order within Chawosaurian society. Boleslaus had the habit of losing seats for his party, in the 2009 legislative elections, after being elected by the Palace as Premier, he lost a heavy load of 215 seats while luckily holding on to his majority in the Palace before being sworn in at Adare Manor. In 2011, his first boss, Timothy Max Roosevelt, passed away, and he fell under a boss, Antonio Kingston, and struggled to distance himself from an unpopular Supreme Leader who hardly done enough to retain law and order at the height of the Chawosaurian Revolution, in May of 2015, Kingston died, and Joseph Lopez took over with mass controversy of becoming the first Muslim to take over Chawosauria, Boleslaus condemned Islamophobia and Lopez stepped down as a result of widespread Islamophobia. During the Western African Ebola epidemic, Boleslaus ordered the Chawosaurian political officials of Africa to close their borders, and the whole Empire of Chawosauria to close the borders of all nations of Chawosauria to prevent integration all over Chawosauria of West Africans, causing accusations of racism, but kept Chawosauria safe from Ebola. On July 18, 2019, he ordered the shutting down of the borders of Chawosauria again in response to the 2018-19 Kivu Ebola epidemic in Central Africa. In the 2015 elections, the Communist Party benefited from the national distress over the death of Timothy Max Roosevelt and Antonio Kingston, and the anarchism of the Chawosaurian Revolution, Boleslaus was given the greatest supermajority for a Prime Minister since his predecessor in 2006. In the 2015 legislative elections, Boleslaus rode on a wave of 283 gains added to his 317 seat majority, and in the 2015 direct election, the Communist Party retained the monarchy with Samantha Wawetseka becoming the first woman to take over as Supreme Leader. After 2015, Boleslaus enjoyed a supermajority, but turmoil cursed the Communist Party, Samantha Wawetseka was removed from power due to fears of women in power, the Capitalists gained the monarchy for the first term since before the 1975 direct election, Abooksigun Eluwilussit became the first non-Communist supreme leader since Emperor Santiago, and the Communist Party in the Chawopolis Palace sat back and watched the Western World fell into turmoil with right-wing populists and nationalists come to power or nearly coming to power, especially in the 2016 U.K. Brexit referendum, the 2016 U.S. elections with Donald Trump, and growing Xenophobia, Antisemitism, and Anti-Establishment sentiments spread all across the Western World. These world news events made Chawosaurians fearful and Boleslaus got much of the blame for it, making him very unpopular. In the 2017 elections, his party got slaughtered over their handling of these world news events, and in the 2017 legislative elections, he became the first Communist Party leader since Timothy Max Roosevelt in the 1939 legislative elections to be defeated in a national legislative election, and he became the first ever Communist Premier in Chawosaurian History to lose his (or her) majority in the Chawopolis Palace, and suffered the worst smackdown for a Prime Minister in Chawosaurian History. His party gained a comeback in 2018 with the turmoil of the Capitalist DKA Coalition in the 2018-2019 Government, and he rejected offers to run for Supreme Leader in the 2019 direct election. Boleslaus was present and signed the Treaty of Bucharest, he supported the implementation of the Continent Union, but a rift between the Chawosaurian government and Uralic Chawosaurians in dispute over the Ural Wall, a geopolitical barrier that divides Russia as part part of the government's implementation of the Continent Union, establishing a border between the Federal Republic of Europe and the Federal Republic of Asia. On July 3, 2019, three days after the end of Pride Month 2019, with his wife's support, he became the first sitting Prime Minister to come out, he came out as Bisexual and received widespread praise and very little criticism for his outing. This means Boleslaus is the first openly LGBT Prime Minister in Chawosaurian History. This outing drastically improved Boleslaus' popularity. During the Hurricane and Typhoon seasons of 2017, 2018, and 2019, Boleslaus endorsed action against climate change and began supporting environmental protection policies. Boleslaus' retirement retreat is Los Angeles. Early Life Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX was born on January 23, 1950, in New York City, to a Jewish American and New Deal Democrat, Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus VIII and an English American New Deal Republican Charlotte Andrea Lockwood. Boleslaus lived in Long Island and enjoyed wealthy life. In 1961, he was accepted to Lievremont Academy, and he was sorted into Habsburg House. Boleslaus became interested in Chawosaurian Politics, and as a Jewish American, he opposed the policies of Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII, in 1963, Boleslaus at a town hall with Bismarck questioned Bismarck of his antisemitic policies, which Bismarck replied it was God's will. Boleslaus graduated from Lievremont in 1967. Boleslaus joined the Counterculture movement in 1968, defected from his Jewish faith, and in 1969, he was involved in the Stonewall Riots. He was disowned by his father despite his mother's resistance, and he decided to run for the Chawopolis Palace as a Communist in the New York City District in the 1969 Chawosaurian legislative elections and he won very easily. Chawopolis Palace (1970-2009) 1970s Boleslaus was sworn in on January 1, 1970, as member of the House of Commons, Boleslaus became a favorite to Timothy Max Roosevelt, but a subject of antisemitic harassment by Timothy because of his Jewish heritage. During the 1975 Chawosaurian elections, Boleslaus supported Timothy Max Roosevelt, and he voted for Timothy Max Roosevelt on election night. Boleslaus is only seen voting in Chawosaurian elections, Timothy Max Roosevelt won the election and retained his majority. In 1979, Boleslaus voted to approve of Leonid Ivan Bzovsky. Boleslaus was being suspected by Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII of being Jewish, Boleslaus becomes fearful of Bismarck's suspicions and pleaded with Bismarck to not tell anyone that he has Jewish blood, Boleslaus offered Bismarck that he would do anything for him, Bismarck demanded Boleslaus to become his slave. When things never go into Bismarck's favor, Bismarck blackmails Boleslaus that if things don't go into his favor, he'd tell the media that Boleslaus is Jewish. 1980s Boleslaus supported Timothy Max Roosevelt's reversal of the Christianization program, he developed an anti-zionist stance against Israel, and he voted on legislation crafted by the Communist Party. In 1989, he voted for the nomination of Shang J. Parker. 1990s Boleslaus adopted a socially liberal approach, but he was careful about his stances on Jewish Civil Rights, which were very unpopular in Chawosauria. Boleslaus distanced himself from Jewish Civil Rights because of its widespread unpopularity, although Jewish himself by blood. 2000s Boleslaus supported the Premiership of Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VIII, and during the September 11 Attacks, he criticized Timothy Max Roosevelt for his handling of the 9/11 aftermath. Boleslaus supported MacAlasdair's opposition to the exploitation of the 9/11 attacks, opposition to Islamophobia, and in the 2005 midterm elections, the Communist Party rode on a wave of 67 seats gained, giving MacAlasdair a mega-supermajority that lasted from 2006 to 2009, when the mega-supermajority collapsed to a Communist Party simple majority of 317 seats, 16 seats over the seats needed for a majority at the time, 301. Timothy Max Roosevelt declded to choose Boleslaus to take over as Prime Minister. Premiership (2010-2019) On July 21, 2009, Timothy Max Roosevelt, although suffering from failing health, appointed Jonathan Boleslaus to become Prime Minister with very little memory affected by dementia that he promised MacAlasdair a second term back in 1999 or 2000. Boleslaus accepted the nomination, and after a tough confirmation fight, Boleslaus was elected by the Palace in a 461 to 139 vote margin, winning fewer Communist votes than expected. In the 2009 Chawopolis Palace elections, the Communist Party, in a heavy load loss of 215 seats, lost their mega-supermajority while still have a majority thanks to the unpopularity of MacAlasdair, and he took office on January 1, 2010, with 57% favorability, and a dying Supreme Leader, which had been a concern for the Boleslaus administration since being elected by the Palace in October of 2009. First Twelve Months Starting office in January of 2010 with a weaker Communist Party majority, the first Prime Minister to come to office with a weaker majority since Shang J. Parker in 1990 twenty years ago, Boleslaus was aware that governing with a weak majority can be hard, especially with a dying Supreme Leader. On January 31, 2010, he addressed to the Chawopolis Palace of his state of the union address, his agenda, and his policy and legislation proposals, many of them were never passed. Chawosauria was already at the beginning of the Chawosaurian Revolution, and Boleslaus and his administration had to take charge for Timothy Max Roosevelt while he was away for his health. Boleslaus was called by the media as Emperor Boleslaus. The Timothy Max Roosevelt administration voted to transition their political powers temporarily to the Boleslaus administration, and Boleslaus was temporarily given the right to sign pieces of legislation into law. Party Infighting Boleslaus fought with the Communist Party majority caucus on ideological concepts, with the World Communist faction, the War Communist faction, National Communist faction, and more factions. This party factionalism has made it harder for Boleslaus to legislate policy. The Communist Party's dominant faction at the time, the National Bolshevik faction, had the most fierce fight with Boleslaus as with MacAlasdair during his premiership. National Bolshevism is the intermixing of Fascism and Bolshevism. One Communist Party politician, James Wolffheim, led the effort to oppose Boleslaus' pro-Western world and pro-democracy policies. Many of these Communists were Right-Wing Socialists. The Communist Party's Russian-born politicians were members of the Eurasia Party, and these National Bolshevists were Russian supremacists. Like MacAlasdair, Boleslaus represented the Bill of Rights Socialist wing of the American faction of the Communist Party. Communists who are progressives and demand to retain America's traditional standards. Boleslaus advocated for Progressivism, while most of the Communist Party pushed for the Soviet-version of Communism. Death of Timothy Max Roosevelt On May 13, 2011, Timothy Max Roosevelt passed away of bad heart health and in the 2011 Monarchical Selection, Boleslaus rejected requests to run for the monarchy, Antonio Kingston became Supreme Leader, and that meant the Boleslaus administration lost supreme governing powers that was given to them by the Roosevelt administration due to Timothy's health. Boleslaus approved the funeral, and Kingston led the whole state funeral and period of mourning. Chawosaurian Revolution The Chawosaurian Revolution began in 2009 but escalated with the death of Timothy Max Roosevelt. 2012-2019 Borderline Crisis Seminolia broke up from Chawosauria in 2009, but Chawosauria's borderline crisis began in 2012 when the Kingdom of Alabama broke up from Chawosauria as well. Prime Minister Boleslaus and his Communist Party attempted to have foreign relations with the Chawo-Alabamians, and ensure they stay in touch. Other states of America followed Alabama's lead and became sovereign states too, but in 2013, they unify as America and expanded to become the United Republic of North America. In 2014, North Alabama was formed and the Southern Territories of Alabama was also formed too. Seminolia once controlled the whole State of Georgia but collapsed its control back to Seminole County. Death of Elizabeth Mary Alexandria (2013) On December 25, 2013, former Empress Elizabeth Mary Alexandria passed away in 2013 in New York City. It was big news as well as the news of the passing of Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII. Boleslaus organized the funeral on December 31, 2013. Death of Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII (2013) Another major death was the passing of former Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII the same day of Elizabeth Alexandria's death. Boleslaus' reaction in private was that he was grateful but remorseful for the family, although he never liked the Bismarck family. Boleslaus was the first Prime Minister since Leonid Ivan Bzovsky to have a former Prime Minister passing away during his/her premiership. When Bismarck himself was Prime Minister, Frederick William Schwartz, Malcolm Lyons MacKenzie Wilson, Garfield Lucas Webster, and Theodore McClellan all died under his premiership, and these Prime Ministers were legendary, and they were deeply mourned. Boleslaus was the first prime minister to have a legendary prime minister dying under his premiership since that same legendary premier. Bismarck had a major state funeral, he was buried at Bismarck Manor and Cemetery in Romania, a place where Bismarck was also born in, and also a place Bismarck lived. Boleslaus have never been to Bismarck Manor since Bismarck left office in 1979. Boleslaus went to Bismarck Manor to witness the burial. Orthodox Tsardom and the 2014-15 Border Crisis The Orthodox Tsardom became a nation in July of 2014, and they began to pose a threat to Chawosauria. The Orthodox Tsardom overtook several nations in the end of 2014 and a border crisis was sparked by widespread opposition to Russia. In the moments of Russian President Vladimir Putin's human rights abuses, he faced a backlash over his Ukrainian situation. Response to the 2014 Israel-Gaza Conflict Boleslaus and his administration criticized Israel for the 2014 Israel-Gaza conflict to appeal to Chawosauria's widespread antisemitism, Prime Minister Boleslaus called the conflict "The Israeli War of Aggression" against Gaza. Boleslaus' anti-Israel attacks energized the Communist Party's base for the incoming 2015 Chawosaurian legislative elections. Public opinion in Chawosauria went against Israel in this conflict, and it caused a wave of antisemitic attacks on the Chawosaurian Jewish community, attacks that Boleslaus ignored. Boleslaus alienated many of his Jewish community through attacking Israel, but it was a way to sway Chawosaurian public opinion on his side. Boleslaus refused to allow Israelis to have asylum here in Chawosauria, and refused to take Chawosaurian Israeli refugees. Escalation of the Chawosaurian Revolution ''' '''Alaska Split (2013-2015) Alaska divided into the Communist North Alaska, and the Democratic South Alaska. Causing the Alaskan Civil War (Alaska War or War in Alaska), primarily known as the Alaska Split. The conflict actually began in 2013, it moved to 2014, and the conflict ended in 2015 upon the death of Joseph B. Hawlks, the Dictator of North Alaska. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria Category:Boleslaus Family Category:Boleslaw Family Category:Communist Category:LGBT Category:LGBT Chawosaurian Category:Stonewall Chawosaurians